


where soul meets body

by BlueMoonHound, Capitola



Series: hide and seek [7]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fresh Dick, Masturbation, Other, Trans Male Character, Voyeurism, imagined voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 05:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14301822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMoonHound/pseuds/BlueMoonHound, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capitola/pseuds/Capitola
Summary: “My lady. Can you, ah, edit my body?”“Of course. I crafted it.”“Hmmm.” Kravitz licks his lips. “Would it, ah, would it be possible for you to give me. Um. A, a phallus?”





	where soul meets body

**Author's Note:**

> Another doot from the small author. We Are Not Dead (But Kravitz Is). Some fresh dick to tide all 3 of our regular readers over while I drag my feet with progressing the plot.

Kravitz is about a hundred years dead when the Raven queen offers him a gift for his loyalty and service. He stands in front of her, grasping his hands and wondering quietly what on earth he would like to have. After several long minutes of thinking, the Raven queen sitting perfect and impatient in her throne before him, he thinks of something he might want.

“My lady. Can you, ah, edit my body?”

“Of course. I crafted it.”

“Hmmm.” Kravitz licks his lips. “Would it, ah, would it be possible for you to give me. Um. A, a phallus?”

The Raven queen raises an eyebrow. “Yes.”

“Is that too invasive---”

“Kravitz. I made your uterus.”

“O-oh, right.” Kravitz knows that if he had better blood flow than a dead man he would be blushing.

“Is that what you want?”

“Um. Yes.”

“Come here.”

“Oh- Uh- now?” Kravitz shuffles his feet and doesn't move. His mind is racing. Holy gods. He can have a dick, right now, if he just steps forward. He's overwhelmed with worry all of a sudden. What if this is the wrong choice for him to make? What does he do then?

“If you decide you do not like it, I can change you back. It is little work for me.”

Kravitz gets over his misgivings at that, and steps forward, and the Raven queen lays her fingers against his abdomen. He feels something shift, within and without him, and moves his legs a little awkwardly to make room. After a few moments she removes her fingers.

“It should function precisely like a natural half-elf penis,” she says.

Kravitz bows his head. “Thank you, my queen.”

The Raven queen lets out a snort. If he didn't know better, he might have thought she was amused. “You are dismissed.”

Kravitz hurries back to his office – the most private space he has – and vanishes his suit. He notices that she took his breasts away too, while she was at it. He presses his palm against his newly formed left pectoral muscle. He rolls a nipple between his finger. Interesting.

And honestly, he's not sure what he expected a cock to look like on his body, but this is almost– more  _ normal _ than he anticipated. No, it's  _ perfectly _ normal. He studies it for a few moments, feeling the weight of it in his hand, and then realizes what he's doing and gets back up, redresses, and returns to his work.

It takes him a few weeks to get used to having a ballsack.

It takes a few months for him to figure out how to sit and how to walk without feeling awkward. It's not like he has anyone to help him.

It takes him a hundred years to consider the idea of masturbating.

After all, his dick has nothing to do with his work. It just exists, at that point that's all there is to it. It's certainly easier to go through his days without having to consciously think about not having breasts. No one ever pays much attention to the crotch area, so before he got his body's base form permanently modified, he never even bothered with that stuff.

He does get boners, usually just at random. It's annoying as fuck.

However, the Raven queen does occasionally give him (force him to take) two-day vacations, and one afternoon, lying on a bed in a hotel room, Kravitz finds himself bored enough to be curious. He's thinking about his queen. It's been years and he still hasn't figured out what species she is. Not, he supposes, that she has to have a species. Maybe she's just pure uninhibited god, and that has no mortal connection. He has a feeling that's not entirely true. If nothing else, most gods take on forms of mortal creatures at some point.

It doesn't matter. He's thought this through a dozen times. She's probably listening to his thoughts and rolling her eyes again.

Mmm. Listening to his thoughts. He doesn't – mind. He doesn't mind the idea of his Queen listening to his thoughts. It's a little appealing.

Kravitz's dick twitches. His first thought is  _ not this again. _ His second thought is,  _ okay, but I've never really messed around with this. _ He's on vacation. It might be the only vacation he gets for the next hundred or so years. He might as well…. See if his genitalia is actually as realistic as his Queen wanted it to be. He wonders if it's blasphemous to consider something the Queen did as possibly faulty. It doesn't matter. He licks his lips and presses a hand against his cock.

He gives it a squeeze. It's so weird, kinda squishy. He swallows. He wasn't sure what he expected touching his sex organ to feel like, but not… warm and electric and tickly.

It's a really good sensation.

Kravitz runs his hand down the bulge in his trousers, marvelling at the shivers running down his spine and thighs. His cock grows under his touch. For a moment, he's so distracted by this phenomenon that he doesn't think to take off his trousers. He shifts in discomfort and unzips them, fishing himself out of his boxers.

The intensity of the sensations he wrings out of his body amplify immediately, and Kravitz can't stop himself from moaning aloud. He pants against the bed, face buried in the pillow, and strokes, marveling at the building tension in his torso, the sensitivity of his body heightening with every passing moment. He thinks again of his Queen – just a passing thought – and remembers what he had been thinking about before. She's watching him. He wonders what she thinks of this display. He gasps as the wonderful sensation redoubles itself, and he chokes on a breath he doesn't even need to take. He- Fuck, fuck –

Not for the first time, Kravitz is unbelievably thankful that his suit is banishable. It's the first time he's gotten cum on it, though.

Then he realizes that he just came to his boss. He just came to the idea of his boss watching him. A wave of shame chases away the last of his arousal. He hopes feebly that she can't read minds. Gods above, this is an even bigger mess if the Raven queen can read minds.

Kravitz banishes his suit, and his cum with it. The sky is beginning to darken outside. He rarely sleeps, and indeed rarely rests at all. Rarely does anything for himself, really, because it's not his job and he can't see a point to it. He's tired now, though. He's not sure if it's the orgasm or the shame.

Kravitz doesn't bother reforming his suit. He just climbs under the covers and pulls them tight around him, shivering with something other than cold.


End file.
